El crimen perfecto AU
by teruakita1
Summary: ¿Qué misterios se ocultan tras la sonrisa de Mona Lisa? Durante los últimos siglos la familia Northwest ha resguardado a la más preciosa de las joyas. Sin embargo; el dueño de dicha reliquia regresa para reclamar lo que es suyo. Ahora la familia Pines se ha embarcado en el crucero Gravity Falls para cuidar a la joya.
1. Prólogo

Orlando Northwest, el reconocido magnate, caminaba de un lado a otro por la extensa mansión, su mano estiraba la corbata de su cuello pues sentía que está en cualquier momento lo asfixiaría.

–Deja de moverte –Indicó una voz a sus espaldas.

Por un momento el magnate se quedó inmóvil en medio del pasillo y volvió su cabeza con cautela. A tan solo escasos metros de él la imponente silueta de su agresor lo observaba fijamente sosteniendo entre sus manos una pistola.

–Amigo mío, si aún conservases un poco de sentido común hubieses huido –se acercó sin dejar de apuntar con el arma – Ahora estáis envuelto en la perdición y todo ha sido causa de tu terquedad.

–Te advertí que prefería estar muerto antes de darte la joya –Balbuceo Orlando retrocediendo para adentrarse al gran salón – Puedo asegurarte que jamás será tuya

–Idiota –Mascullo con altanería – Espero que estés consiente de que has entregado a tu hijo

Orlando abrió los ojos de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que aquel joven le había dicho ¿Cómo rayos sabía que ahora su hijo tenía la joya?

–Maldito… –Las palabras de Orlando fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando la sala fue invadida por el sonido de una bala.

El dolor en el abdomen solo se intensificaba, el hombre se mantenía en posición fetal mientras presionaba la herida, debía evitar derramar demasiada sangre. A lo lejos logro visualizar como su agresor se marchaba por la puerta principal, luego el sonido lejano de las ambulancias acercarse a su residencia. Unas cuantas personas entraban al lugar pero una terrible sensación de vértigo lo invadió seguido de su vista que se nublaba poco a poco.

* * *

Despertó deseando que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior hubiesen sido solo un sueño. Sin embargo; la radiante luz del sol y el olor a medicina le indicaban que todo fue real. Busco con la mirada algún rostro familiar pero nunca se imaginó ver a ese par.

–Stanley –Musitó débilmente – Stanford

El dúo se reincorporo al escuchar sus respectivos nombres

–Orlando –Saludaron con júbilo.

No obstante, el rostro de Orlando reflejaba preocupación. Y entonces no fue difícil deducir que algo andaba terriblemente mal


	2. Capítulo 1

Conforme avanzaba los frondosos y coloridos arboles empezaban a tornarse secos y carentes de vida. La neblina hacia que su labor se dificultara, a no ser por la luz tenue emitida por la luna que le permitía ver más allá de sus manos.

A lo lejos logro ver aquella joven que desde la rama del último árbol le hacía señas para que fuera hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces él empezó aproximarse con pasos temblorosos, un simple reflejo de su miedo.

Al llegar hasta donde su sobrina se encontraba pudo ver cómo está se balanceaba con una sonrisa que lejos de hacerla parecer tierna, lograba un efecto tétrico, eso y agregando esos ojos negros de demonio.

– ¿Tío? –A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de su sobrina llamándolo

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir que la cosa frente a él le tomaba del cuello. El monstruo que abandono la forma de su sobrina le sujetaba el cuello con rabia mientras la muchacha a sus espaldas gritaba asustada.

Stanley Pines despertó de su pesadilla con un sobresalto. Cogió el auricular del teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

–Diga

– ¿Agente Pines? –Dijo una voz de mujer

Él se sentó sobre la cama tratando de despertar totalmente. Miro el reloj de la cómoda, las 3.15 de la madrugada.

–Ex agente Pines, señorita –Hizo una pausa en lo que buscaba sus lentes en el mueble de alado – Mi hermano y yo nos hemos retirado. Además, no son horas de hablar

–Lo lamento señor Pines, sé que es temprano pero es importante que venga a Oregón inmediatamente.

–Muy bien, usted pretende que viaje a Oregón en plena madrugada

–Es una cuestión de vida o muerte se trata de…

–No me interesa, ahora si me disculpa, deseo conciliar el sueño –Sin decir nada más colgó el teléfono.

Por prolongados segundos se quedó inmóvil al pie de la cama, mintió al decir que volvería a dormir pues con tan horrible pesadilla no lo lograría. Finalmente se levantó de la cama y saliendo de la habitación fue directo a la estancia principal.

Sobre el sofá; una muchacha de no más de dieciocho años reposaba tranquilamente, alrededor de ella envolturas de toda clase de caramelos se esparcían por la sala.

–Parece que no tienes remedio Mabel –Dijo Stanley enternecido

Observo a la joven largo rato, acaricio su cabello revuelto. Por primera vez en esa madrugada su corazón dejo de latir tan rápido y logro dejar de pensar en su pesadilla.

Los acontecimientos ocurridos meses atrás no habían sido fáciles de superar para ningún miembro de la familia Pines.

El teléfono nuevamente empezó a sonar y esta vez Stanley contesto lleno de cólera.

– ¡Le he dicho que no abriremos más casos! –Exclamó apenas descolgó el auricular

– ¿Ni para un viejo amigo? –Escuchó al otro lado de la línea

El corazón de Stanley estuvo a punto de detenerse al identificar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Orlando?

–Cuanto tiempo –Hablo con dificultad – Mi asistente quiso comunicarse contigo pero creo que eres un hombre ocupado

–Perdóname, no sabía que se trataba de tu secretaria ¿Qué ocurre? No te escuchas bien

–Es porque no estoy bien, mi familia corre peligro Lee –Hizo una pausa – ¿Ford está cerca?

–Se encuentra en su habitación ¿Deseas que…?

–Necesito que ambos vengan inmediatamente, es un asunto de vida o muerte

–Orlando, tal vez no lo sepas pero seis dedos y yo estamos retirados de esto y…

–Es la Mona Lisa

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato.

–Vamos para allá

* * *

Sentado de copiloto, Stanley miró la propaganda que se encontraba en la guantera del automóvil cual anunciaba:

 **Tus vacaciones te han escrito una carta**

 **¡ _Ven ya a_ _Gravity Falls_!**

Sin duda Gravity Falls no era para nada un crucero normal; cosas extrañas solían pasar por los extensos pasillos de las habitaciones pero eso no parecía inconveniente para todas las personas que no dudaban ni un momento en pagar tan lujoso viaje.

Dio la vuelta a su derecha encontrándose con los ojerosos ojos de su hermano que le veían de forma despectiva. Aun con sueño se estiro en su propio asiento mientras su gemelo lo veía incrédulo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Se aventuró a preguntar

El rostro colérico de Stanford se lo dijo todo, se había quedado dormido aun cuando prometió permanecer despierto.

–Oh Ford –Dijo lamentándose – Prometí pasar la noche contigo.

Las facciones del hombre se relajaron.

–Descuida Lee, ya sé cómo eres

Stanley no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tal vez debería ofenderse pero al final él fue quien rompió la promesa y su hermano no se equivocaba al decir que no se trataba de la primera vez.

–Para compensarte yo manejo el resto del camino –Animo con entusiasmo

–Tío Stan –lo llamo una dulce voz a sus espaldas – Si no lo has notado, ya llegamos

Giro su cabeza ligeramente para ver a Mabel comiendo dulces, alado de su mellizo.

–Calabaza, cierra la boca –Pidió de forma poco gentil

La muchacha frunció los labios logrando hacer un puchero mientras sus brazos se cruzaban por encima de su pecho.

–Olvida eso, mejor ayuda a los niños a bajar las maletas –Dijo Stanford

– ¿Tú que vas hacer? –Le pregunto

Ford solo lo fulmino con la mirada para hacerle entender que debía llevarse a los chicos lejos.

Stanley se bajó del auto seguido por el par de mellizos. Una vez estando fuera, el aroma del mar invadió sus fosas nasales. El trío dirigió su vista al muelle así logrando ver el ostentoso barco que abordarían en pocos minutos.

–Parece que serán unas vacaciones grandiosas –Menciono Mabel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Y que lo digas –Añadió Dipper.

–Pues supongo que les está gustando el regalo por su decimoctavo cumpleaños

Ambos asintieron energéticamente.

–Entonces no diga más y a cargar las maletas


End file.
